


Detailing

by GreyLiliy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near-fall off the edge of the cliff, Hot Rod notices Arcee changed her lip color. Cue teasing, and a new found shared interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detailing

**Author's Note:**

> So, decepticonsensual made a point a while ago in a Tumblr post that G1 Arcee barely has any fic. And I thoguth about it, and it’s true! I’ve written more for Elita One than her, and I adore Arcee. So, came up with this. Some cute Hot Rod and Arcee fluff. Friends, Siblings, Romance—could be whatever you want. Just a short, but I like it. :D

"For a sports car, you’re awfully heavy, Hot Rod," Arcee grunted, her heel digging into the dirt on the side of the cliff. She kept her hand wrapped tight around his wrist, while the fingers on her other hand dug into the boulder she used as leverage. "Maybe you need to lose the spoilers!"

"For someone who claims she can bench the same as Springer," Hot Rod grunted, his foot scraping on the edge of the cliff as he tried to walk up the side on the crumbling rocks. Falling pebbles smacked into his face as he held on. "Why are you complaining?"

"Ha ha," Arcee said. She grit her teeth together hard, braced herself on the rock and with a firm tug, yanked Hot Rod up and back over the edge.

He stumbled, falling onto his back in the dirt with his legs hanging over the side. Both of their intakes heaved in and out as they recovered for the near fall. Arcee glanced over the edge, biting the edge of her lip and wincing at the drop below. Ratchet and First aid would have chewed them out for weeks if Hot Rod had actually hit the bottom.

This was reckless, even for the two of them.

Arcee put her hands on her hips and leaned over Hot Rod’s face, crushing the urge to kick him. “Next time you want to practice racing to compete with Blurr, let’s not do it near a cliff, shall we?”

Hot Rod stared up and tilted his head, “Did you change your lip color?”

Arcee blinked her optics and touched her lips with the edge of her fingers. A bright, sky blue paint covered where was her usual dark pink. She huffed and turned around with her arms crossed, not sure if she was angry at the sudden change of topic or the sudden spotlight on her face paint. “What of it?”

"Nothing," Hot Rod said, climbing to his feet. He took a step around to get a better look at Arcee’s face, and her spur of the moment change made her tanks churn under his smirk. Hot Rod tapped the edge of a flame painted on his chest and said, "I thought you weren’t into detailing?"

"I’m not!" Arcee said, she put her hands back on her hips and muttered off to the side. "A little lip color isn’t anywhere near the stuff you and Sunstreaker are into."

"Oh relax," Hot Rod said, punching her arm lightly with his first. "I’m just teasing a little. It looks good."

"You’re just saying that to keep me from being mad at you," Arcee said.

She stretched her arms up over her head. Arcee dropped her arms and started to walk back toward the main desert road. After nearly driving over a cliff edge, a walk would do them both some good. Driving off the beaten path was more fun. _True._ But only once in a while.

Hot Rod trotted up beside her, his smile a little more friendly than teasing. He had his arms behind his back and nudged her shoulder with his. “Nah, I meant it. What brought it on, if I can ask?”

"I noticed Carly changed hers every other day or so, and thought it was cute." Arcee shrugged, pressing her lips together. "Is that a problem?"

"Only if you’ve accepted it’s your gateway," Hot Rod said, shaking his finger back and forth.

"Gateway?"

"Into higher fashion!" Hot Rod said, spinning around and walking backwards. He tapped his chest proudly, fingers splayed across the ever present flame design. "Soon you’ll be wanting decals, touch ups, and conferencing with Sunstreaker tips for the perfect paint color to compliment your new love of blue."

"How would I ever find the time when you keep him so busy?" Arcee said, shoving his shoulder. Hot Rod tripped backwards from the motion and she giggled as he fell on his back. "I’m sure those flames don’t stay pristine all on their own."

"My point stands," Hot Rod said, deadly serious on the ground. It lasted for all of two seconds before he popped back up and rested his hands on the back of his head. "I like looking good, what can I say?"

"You’re ridiculous," Arcee said, shaking her head. "And for now, I think I’ll handle my own little touches."

"Probably safer," Hot Rod admitted freely, a slight shiver running down his frame. "Sunstreaker gets touchy when he’s working."

Arcee nodded, happy when her feet touched the pavement again. She had had enough of off roading for one day. Arcee transformed, rocking on her axels when the wheels hit the smooth road once again. Hot Rod transformed next to her, and they started their engines gently.

"So, going to keep it that way for a while?" Hot Rod asked, driving forward fast enough to just go over the speed limit.

"Hmm?" Arcee hummed, matching his speed and driving alongside, watching ahead for when she might need to shift back over and change lanes to avoid a head-on. "Keep what?"

"The lip color," Hot Rod asked. "Gonna stay blue, or was it a one time try-out?"

"What’s it matter?" Arcee asked, scooting over in front of him on the road as a car sped down on the other side. She moved back as it passed, enjoying the sun on her open seats.

"Guess it doesn’t," Hot Rod said, revving his engine a bit as he sped up as the road straightened out. He sounded like he was pouting as he continued, and it made Arcee curious. "Was just wondering. Not often you get into something new, that’s all."

"Oh," Arcee said. As their drive continued, she scanned Hot Rod’s frame and took notice of the paint. It was always nice and neat. While he always went for fire, the design on his hood changed periodically with his moods. Hot Rod really was into detailing with Sunstreaker and there weren’t many others who cared all that—

 _Oh_ , Arcee thought to herself. She giggled to herself and sped up past him.

"I was thinking though," Arcee said as he revved his engine to catch her. The empty road stretched straight on for miles in front of her. "That some black accents might really make my pink and white color scheme pop, you know?"

"I could see that," Hot Rod laughed, pulling ahead of her an inch. Arcee metaphorically slammed on the breaks and pulled far ahead of him on the open road. "Hey!"

Arcee laughed as Hot Rod’s engine roared to catch up with her. When he met her pace, she asked quite pleasantly, “Do you want to help me?”

"Yeah!" Hot Rod said, laughing. "Would love to."

"Deal," Arcee said, slowing down as the road began to curve and they entered back near the residential areas. She slid along the road at a light pace, enjoying the relaxed drive. "I just hope your painting is better than your driving."

"Hey!" Hot Rod shouted again. Arcee continued laughing, and wondered just what world she’d stepped into as she transformed and walked up the ramp to Metroplex’s entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Arcee’s blue lipstick in her first appearance in IDW. XD


End file.
